This invention relates to a watering device suitable for watering indoor, outdoor or greenhouse plants automatically. In particular this invention is a watering system that utilizes the sun to both control and operate the watering system without the use of electrical means.
Automatic watering systems are in common use in various environments. Sophisticated systems for commercial greenhouses may supply water to selected plants under direction of a central processor which analyzes data which may include greenhouse temperature and humidity, moisture content of the soil and other factors. Such systems can closely monitor environment conditions and meter water accordingly. However, such systems are expensive to install and operate.
Automatic timer systems are widely employed to deliver water to plants according to preselected time schedules. Such systems are common because of their low or moderate costs. However, such systems operate only according to time schedules and take no account of varying climatic conditions. Climatic conditions can dramatically affect plant requirements for water, whether the plants are indoors or outdoors.
A series of dry, hot sunny days can rapidly deplete soil moisture and parch plants. Conversely, a series of cool overcast days can result in overwatering when done according to a preset schedule. This can similarly result in wilt or root damage.
It is therefore desired to provide a watering system that effectively meters water delivery to plants according to climatic conditions which parallels the plant's needs. However, it is preferable that the system be inexpensive in order that it can be adapted for general use, particularly in the household. Ideally the system should be operable independent of electrical systems, enabling convenient outdoor use or use in structures without electricity. Continuous drip irrigation systems which are operable without electrical controls do not provide the cyclic flooding and draining which most plants seem to prefer for conveying nutrients down to the root structures.
The watering system devised and described herein has the aforementioned advantages, without the disadvantages.